Synchrogazer
Synchrogazer, performed by Nana Mizuki, is the first opening theme of Senki Zesshō Symphogear. Video Audio Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Kanji = Listen to my song... 僕の声は聴こえていますか？ please tell me... 答えのない虚構の空目指し fly far away 言葉じゃ足りないから 僕のすべて受け止めて 制御出来ない…したくないよ 初めて知る感覚 君に歌うよ 永遠の始まりを 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めるよ 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に奏でた軌跡 天に舞うよ |-|Romaji = Listen to my song... Boku no koe wa kikoete imasu ka? please tell me... Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo Hajimete shiru kankaku Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo |-|English = Listen to my song... Can you hear my voice? Please tell me... I aim for the sky of fiction with no answers and fly far away. Accept this everything that there are not enough words to explain. I can't control it... I don't want to, This first feeling of it's kind. I sing to you of the eternal beginning. "That's why, smile..." You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone. Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move. We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born. Remember the nights when the wind cried. We will dance the miracle we played together up to the heavens. Full Version |-|Kanji = Listen to my song... 僕の声は聴こえていますか？ please tell me... 答えのない虚構の空目指し fly far away 言葉じゃ足りないから 僕のすべて受け止めて 制御出来ない…したくないよ 初めて知る感覚 君に歌うよ 永遠の始まりを 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めるよ 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に奏でた軌跡 天に舞うよ 僕の想いは届いていますか？ true or false 触れ合うたび もどかしさが募る crying more crying いつも避けてばかりいた 明日を見失いそうで 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 傷付けないように 傷付かないように 嘘だけが増えていく 「だけど笑って…」 痛いくらいに 苦しい程に そう…愛しいから 求める気持ち抑えきれない自分が怖かった やっと、体中巡る本能のRHYTHMに気付いたんだ もう二度と君を離さないよ 幾つもの昨日がね、未来を照らす この身朽ち果てても伝えたいものがある 響け 生命(いのち)の絶唱(うた) 彼方 羽ばたいて 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めたい 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に紡いだ奇跡 天を描くよ |-|Romaji = Listen to my song... Boku no koe wa kikoete imasu ka? please tell me... Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo Hajimete shiru kankaku Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo Boku no omoi wa todoite imasu ka? true or false Fureau tabi modokashisa ga tsunoru crying more crying Itsumo sakete bakari ita asu wo miushinai sou de Kizutsukenai you ni kizutsukanai you ni Uso dake ga fuete yuku "Dakedo waratte..." Itai kurai ni kurushii hodo ni sou...itoshii kara Motomeru kimochi osaekirenai jibun ga kowakatta Yatto, karadajuu meguru honnou no RHYTHM ni kizuitanda Mou nidoto kimi wo hanasanai yo Ikutsu mo no kinou ga ne, asu wo terasu Kono mi kuchihatete mo tsutaetai mono ga aru Hibike inochi no uta kanata habataite "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimetai Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni tsumuida kiseki ten wo kaku yo |-|English = Listen to my song... Can you hear my voice? Please tell me... I aim for the sky of fiction with no answers and fly far away. Accept this everything that there are not enough words to explain. I can't control it... I don't want to, This first feeling of it's kind. I sing to you of the eternal beginning. "That's why, smile..." You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone. Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move. We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born. Remember the nights when the wind cried. We will dance the miracle we played together up to the heavens. Are my feelings reaching you? True or false. As we touch each other, impatient is invited into me. crying, more crying. It seems that I'll lose sight of the tomorrow I was always avoiding. It was so that I wouldn't be hurt, or hurt others, But only the lies continued to increase. "But still, smile..." Because you are so dear to me... That it hurts, that it makes me suffer. I feared my self who couldn't hold back her feelings of seeking you. Finally I noticed the rhythms of my instincts circulating my body. I will never let you go again. Did you know that the many yesterdays in the past shine on tomorrow? There are things I want to convey, even if my body wilts away. Echo, this song of life, to the horizon, flapping your wings. "That's why, smile..." You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone. Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move. We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born. Remember the nights when the wind cried. The miracle we weaved together draw the heavens. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Opening Theme